video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Four Little Engines and 17 Other Stories
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Four Little Engines and 17 Other Stories is a VHS Released in 1995 by The Video Collection. Description Try to handle this in many of these Thomas the Tank Engine Stories featured from the Thomas the Tank Engine Songs! As an extra special gift we have included eighteen fun-filled Classic episodes which will guarantee endless fun and frolics with Thomas and his friends. Special friends of Thomas of all ages and from all around the country were asked to select their very own favourite adventures! Join Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Duck, Henry, Peter Sam, Trevor, Edward, Donald and Douglas and of course The Fat Controller in these stories you will enjoy watching again and again. Let's all say "Kion, Kiara tells me you've asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard." Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Four Little Engines and 17 Other Stories is a VHS Released on the 19th of March 1995 by The Video Collection. Zira's office from the Lion Guard Dear Kion, Zuri, Kiara, and some Engine Friends: I'm here to see these engines counting how many seconds late you are! Anyway I'm not sure why, but when Kiara tells me that you've asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard I was wondering where I tried to handle anything like this. Yes. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Four Little Engines and 17 Other Stories is a VHS Released on the 19th of March 1995 by The Video Collection.Over the last few months, I have been in regular contact with my Mainland Colleagues, advising upon and guiding their work on a new series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It has been quite difficult balancing this production role with my traditional Railway Running Responsibilities. 'Pon my soul, I have even had to refuse some of my good Lady wife's home-made scones and jam to ensure the stories were completed on time. Hopefully, you will deem my humble self-sacrifice worthwhile when you view the truly splendid spectacle of Four Little Engines and 17 Other Stories premiering on this video. My Number One Engine, Thomas, was so delighted when I gave him as sneak preview late yesterday afternoon that he 'Peep! Peeped!' all night, much to the annoyance of my other locomotives resting in the Engine Sheds. These stories will introduce you to some new characters alongside more familiar faces in buffer-busting and dare I say it, metal-melting action.So, without further ado, switch on your TV and video player, insert the cassette and sit back to enjoy 'Four Little Engines and 17 Other Stories'. By the invitation of Sir Topham Hat, of course, Sodor Railways is delighted to welcome you on board once more! With kind regains, I remain. Do you realize what you've done!?!? I have guests coming tonight! Signed ZIRA THE LION OF THE OUTLANDS Episodes # Edward and Gordon # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Duck Takes Charge # Diesel Does it Again # Tender Engines # Heroes # Four Little Engines # Trucks # Special Funnel # Gallant Old Engine # Toad Stands By # Paint Pots and Queens # Thomas and the Special Letter # Fish # Special Attraction Songs # Really Useful Engine # Let's Have A Race # Toby # The Island Song # Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover # Gone Fishing # Thomas We Love You Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1995 - Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, The Wind in the Willows, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Sooty and Co, and even Thomas The Tank Engine. Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-14-17-34-45.png JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHS.jpg UK Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories full cover 2.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Vhs Category:DVD